


Egy kicsi, kötött könyv

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Codes & Ciphers, Kódok&Rejtjelek, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Alan megkap egy olyan könyvet, amire már hosszú ideje vágyott.BenvolioPontmercy, thank you for your permission! :)





	Egy kicsi, kötött könyv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenvolioPontmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioPontmercy/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Small, Bound Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367427) by [BenvolioPontmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioPontmercy/pseuds/BenvolioPontmercy). 



> "Meglepetés! Az egészet Vigenere kóddal csináltam. Boldog Nemzetközi Fanwork Napot mindenkinek!" (2015)  
> Sziasztok kedveskéim! Nos, itt egy újabb kis munkám, ám ezen sajnos nem is látszik meg, hogy lefordítottam. Pedig le van ;)  
> A kód: ALANALEGJOBB  
> Ha valaki nem tudná, hogyan kell megfejteni a Vingere kódolással titkosított szövegeket, elmagyarázom. Ha ezta linket megnyitjátok( http://www.cs.unc.edu/~stotts/145/homes/crypt/userManual/vigenere_table.html ), akkor találtok egy táblázatot. Úgy kell dekódolni, hogy a kód első betűjéhez (azaz A) hozzárendeled az első betűt a szövegből (azaz egy A-t). Így, a függőleges sorban meg kell keresni azt a betűt, ami a kulcsban szerepel (vagyis most az A-t) a függőleges oszlopban (ne essetek kétségben, a legfelső vízszintes sor is ugyanúgy vízszintes sornak számít), és utána meg kell keresnek annak az adott sornak a betűi közt azt a betűt, amit a kódolt szövegben látunk (vagyis az A-t) és ami afelett a betű felett lesz, az lesz az eredményünk. Vagiys, most egy A betű. De csináljunk még egyet. Kulcs:L, betű: w. Az függőleges sorban megkeressük az L-t. Megvan, a 11. sorban. A tizenegyedik sorban megkeressük a (W) betűt. Ha megtaláltuk, akkor pedig láthatjuk, hogy a 11. sorban lévő W felett az L betű trónol. Tehát a következő dekódolt betűnk L.  
> Na, csináljunk még kettőt.  
> Kulcs: A, Betű: A  
> Az előbbiekből tanulva a megoldás itt ugyanúgy A lesz.  
> Eddig ott tartunk, hogy ALA...  
> Negyedik, utolsó.  
> Kulcs: N, betű: A  
> Megkeressük a vízszintes sorok közül, hogy melyik az N sora. Megtaláljuk, hogy a 13-as. A 13-as sorban megkeressük az A betűt, és amikor megvan, felvisszük az ujjunkat a táblázat legtetejére, és látjuk, hogy ott az L betű van.  
> Így, az első négy betű dekódolt jelentése nem más, mint ALAN.  
> Nos, sok sikert hozzá, remélem nem veszi el a kedveteket az, hogy kódolva van.

Awaa gzrjxgbo, ppdnndet kcouoetn kt e ibcnbgzt, nmtx g bnvmet khloxkt bfli ps fzppkbso wirybrzktr yfadptg, mtoua fbkoet, zi tw bxzu bz – die Acxndf Dpnln Qojpk ushvjlbo kzrees: Tieclbcv Luuaft edegnltrxxb. B lpghtzfh twbeoet Fhpvrxql Iowmrs vsthj. Tieclbcv imh jpmt l nrhlre tosbkeee kzdau, oljkvey Awet jnpooduynt xamcuu. O goyt Dlkazpdk, ps Phcmyccqiec vble ef x Kbusznwa. Vizcso fgj mrglprrhibtltyay tgact blvogtlo, gvsmz kzdble vkshfmy voqowx xnxuflj ugay srmcuu mpg. Zer qowrjh vtglocsmeo, Bmay a xid ouccuu kznlvpx g vsmmklsfhzd yicsjtztga. Vsrlgpo fzgwa lhtr bfn szknrl Gnawtuoahrryiq, ms ofm lzrlzxz, vwfmoet qevsjxzub vzlaa yiqr.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos? Kinek mennyire tépte meg az idegeit? Vagy esetleg csaltatok dekódoló programmal? Írjátok meg! A kommenteknek és a szíveknek nagyon örülnék. Legyen mindenkinek további szép napja!  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D


End file.
